Fingernails and toe nails are composed primarily of a keratin matrix that includes their exposed surfaces and also contains a small amount of calcium and other chemical elements.
Human beings desire strong healthy nails for both cosmetic and medical reasons. However, some nails in normal use may crack and break and various treatments have become available to ameliorate these conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,551 discloses that such nails can be strengthened and thus be prevented from cracking and breaking by using a fluoride treatment, since fluorides combine with the calcium present in the nails to form a reinforced keratin matrix. This type of treatment works well if the quantity of naturally occurring calcium is sufficient. Nevertheless, it generally takes about thirty days for optimum results and this treatment does not work well if there is not enough calcium present.
Subsequently, it has been found that when an application of a calcium material precedes the fluoride nail treatment, the nail strength is increased to the level of nails having a sufficient about of naturally occurring calcium. Using this method, the nail strength is increased but two successive separate steps are employed and the improvements occur gradually to reach a maximum level in about thirty days.
Moreover this two step treatment does not increase the thickness of thin fingernails. There is considerable variation in nail thickness found in nails subjected to the two step treatment. Applicants have observed that normal nail thickness can vary from a minimum of perhaps 0.005 inches to a maximum of perhaps 0.0300 inches. The thinner nails are the first to break.
The present invention is directed toward compositions and methods which produce increased nail thickness and stronger nails. The nails so produced also display smoother exposed surfaces.